Toroidal traction drive automatic transmissions may include a variator, one or more gear sets and a number of selectively engageable friction devices that cooperate together to transfer drive torque from a power plant to one or more loads. It is desirable to monitor operation of one or more of these devices and to command the transmission to a neutral state upon detection of one or more specified faults or failure conditions.